


Midnight Blow Jobs

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [139]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Midnight Blow Jobs

John had been driving down the road, trying to get to a hotel. The hunt had taken longer than expected and they had left later than John liked.

But finally John gave in and pulled over on the shoulder of some road, noting around the for miles.

“Try and get some sleep boys.” John grumbled from the driver's seat, shutting his eyes and falling into slumber himself.

Dean looked back at Sam who was still wide awake and Dean grinned, before quickly going around, joining Sam in the back.

Dean’s lips made contact with Sam’s neck, licking and nipping, nothing too hard that would leave a mark.

Sam pressed a hand to his mouth, stifling the moans that he wanted to make, as Dean’s hand went trail down, palming at Sam’s hardening cock.

“Does my baby boy like that?” Dean asked, mouthing along Sam’s neck.

Sam nodded, hand still over his mouth as he kept the moans and pants muffled, so John wouldn’t wake.

Dean pulled Sam’s cock and balls free from his pants, stroking Sam’s cock, letting it harden.

“Christ, Dean.” Sam murmured. Dean grinned, leaning down and licking a stripe across Sam’s balls.

“For a fourteen year old, you got a decent sized cock Sam.” Dean grinned, looking up at Sam. “I bet when you get older, it’s gonna get bigger.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean nodded. He sucked a ball in his mouth, and Sam whimpered in his hand, head dropping on the seat. Dean licked and sucked on Sam’s balls, making his brother come undone in the seat, struggling to not wake John up with the noises he wanted to make.

“Dean….god…” Sam whimpered.

Dean pulled up, mouth hovering over Sam’s cockhead, beads of pre-come shining in the moonlight. Dean stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked the pre-come up, before he opened his mouth and sucked down Sam’s cock, hand playing with Sam’s balls as he did.

“Jesus…oh, Jesus.” Sam panted. Dean’s head bobbed up and down, throat working around Sam’s cock, as Dean blew and tasted his brother. “Dean…fuck….god, I’ve missed your mouth.” Sam moaned against his hand, keeping the sound muffled.

Dean chuckled softly, and Sam’s hips jerked, cock sliding in Dean’s mouth.

Sam’s free hand was latched onto the edge of the seat as pure bliss ran through his senses and body.

“I’m gonna come Dean. Gonna come down your throat.”

It only took another minute or two for Sam to come. He could never last that long, but Dean didn’t mind, claimed that they would work on it when they had more time alone.

Dean pulled up, licking his lips before he pulled Sam’s hand away, kissing him, and tucking Sam back in his pants.

“Been wanting to do that for so fucking long now.” Dean sighed. “Get some sleep, and I promise more secret blowjobs.”

“S-sure thing…” Sam sighed, eyes shutting. Dean chuckled, kissing Sam one more time before he moved back to the passenger’s seat, closing his eyes, and falling asleep with the taste of Sam in his mind. ****


End file.
